


It's the last time I'm taking you out for drinks!

by miniCrisGM



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just Harrow and Viren being their silly selves, non-magic au, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniCrisGM/pseuds/miniCrisGM
Summary: Harrow and Viren go out for some drinks and end up at a police station with feathered boas round their necks and matching tattoos on their butts. Who hasn't had a wild night out at least once in their lives?
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It's the last time I'm taking you out for drinks!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a very silly drabble of non-magic!Viren and Harrow in the real world getting hammered out of their minds and ending up with matching tattoos, because let's be honest, they totally would. Harrow is more than up to any of Viren's stupid ideas. I love them.

“For fuck’s sake, Viren”.

The rumble of the police station drowned Harrow’s grudging tone. Viren glanced sideways at his friend, fully aware of the speech that would follow as soon as they were out of there. Harrow beamed at him from the adjacent seat. The ting of a coffee machine allowed Viren a very convenient excuse to avert his eyes.

“Just a night out, you said. It will be fun, you said”.

“Well it _was_ fun. Or wasn’t it? Whose idea was it to do a competition to see who could chug margaritas quicker?”

Harrow stirred in his seat, uncomfortable. A slight blush rose to his cheeks.

“And _whose_ idea was it to go to the tattoo parlour at 3 a.m. after the second pub crawl?”

“Oh, come on, Viren, don’t give me that holier-than-thou attitude! If we’re gonna go out, we may as well do it _well_.”

“Well meaning…”

Pouting, Viren pointed to the brightly coloured red feather boa around his neck. To the glitter circling his eyes. To his nether regions where he could still feel the tattoo artist’s needle prick his skin. Harrow smirked.

“I’m really looking forward to see what it looks like down there…”, he said, playfully fingering his own feathered boa, yellow and green.

Viren sighed and buried his hands in his hair.

The night had _not_ gone as planned. Just a few drinks, nothing wild, taking advantage of Sarai’s absence for the holidays. A guy’s night out, some harmless fun, that should have been it.

But of course Harrow had always been the kind of person to whom you’d give an inch and he’d take a mile. “Let’s go get some drinks” had quickly evolved into a pub crawl followed by rowdy clubbing and them getting utterly hammered. Viren lost count – and his violet foulard, which he was still bitter about – after the fourth tequila shot in the fifth pub they went to. His head was swimming and his back ached – he hadn’t gone clubbing for _ages_! – but damn if Harrow didn’t look like he was having a good time. The smile on his face shone brighter than any of the tacky disco balls that glittered all over the club. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the hour, but Viren couldn’t fight the impulse of going up to Harrow, who was giving it his all on the dancefloor, grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt and kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

The crowd whooped and Harrow took Viren by the nape of his neck, diving into the kiss, while Viren’s hands left Harrow’s chest and roamed his body until settling by his hips. They made out until Viren couldn’t tell right from left and then continued through the night.

Gallivanting through the streets in the high hours of the morning, Harrow had spied a miraculously open tattoo parlour and a wicked grin had appeared on his face. Viren tried to protest but was too drunk and too disarmed to resist Harrow. In fact, they were both too drunk, which is probably why getting twin tattoos on their arses didn’t seem such a bad idea at the time. “Sickening”, said Harrow, nodding with delight, once both jobs had been finished. Viren thought he wouldn’t be able to sit for a week until he found himself on a police chair the next morning.

He tried to skim through the heavy fog of the hangover that currently encased his mind to remember what had gotten them into this mess. He supposed the glittery makeup – although Harrow’s eyeliner had never looked better – and the feathered boas had something to do with it – they certainly didn’t have them at the tattoo parlour. Breaking into a costume store and running away from a beauty salon after getting the full beauty treatment definitely sounded like their drunk asses. How would they prevent Sarai from finding out about this when she returned he did not know. Maybe she’d be astonished at their stupidity. Maybe she’d be annoyed that they had matching tattoos in their arses and she didn’t.

“You can go now, gentlemen”.

The police officer who had signed them in waved them off nonchalantly, although neither Viren nor Harrow missed her snicker when they walked past her, still stumbling a bit from the hangover, but they retained all the dignity they could muster – which, all things said, wasn’t too much – and left for their flat.

Harrow practically tore the shirt and pants from his body as soon as they got to the apartment and ran into the shower wearing nothing but his feathered boa.

“Vireeeeeeeeeeen!!”, he yelled, “wanna join me?”

Viren sighed yet considered the offer and started to take off his clothes, when he froze in front of the mirror. He knew what his drunk self had commissioned in the tattoo parlour, but seeing it life… He cringed hard enough to make the mirror crack. On his right butt-cheek he had printed a hand with its index finger stretched out towards its right. Inside the shower, attached to its happily singing owner, Harrow’s left butt-cheek had a hand looking left and doing the ok sign. And if you put them together…

“Goddamit, Harrow!!”, Viren screamed and hopped into the shower with his boyfriend.


End file.
